On My Waist, Through My Hair
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Heather explores the cargo hold of the plane. lemon. AlejandroxHeather.


Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT.

Warning: lemon ahead

* * *

><p>Heather thought she would die.<p>

The ache was too much to handle, she needed to leave, to go somewhere and do something. Quickly getting up, she slammed into the tray on the back of the seat in front of her, but felt no real pain. Without a backward glance she sped out of the first class cabin. Her teammates glanced up at the sudden disturbance. Their eyes wondered where she was going in such a hurry, but she didn't care, she couldn't care.

She paused right outside the door.

She saw him.

She saw him leaning against the wall, acting nonchalant as if nothing ever happened, as if the words he said weren't still in her mind. "I am going to fuck your brains out, just you wait and see."

Pushing herself away from the door she kept on going. As she passed the bathroom she heard the hand dryer and thunderous laughter. And she continued. Down the stairs to the cargo hold, she reached the holding bay of the plane. Surrounding her were unmarked crates and leftover junk from previous challenges.

Making her way to the very end, she hid between a rather large wooden crate and the thin metal wall of the plane and immediately unbuttoned her shorts. She reached down towards her aching need felt her panties completely soaked through. She clenched involuntarily. It was becoming almost impossible to ignore burning fire in her lower belly.

Heather let her fingers tease the heat. She dipped a finger inside and almost fell over as waves of pleasure radiated throughout her body. It felt so fucking good. She leaned against the wall, and spread her legs.

She teased her nipples through her thin shirt, and bit back a moan. The other hand slid down and continued the ministrations.

She thought of him…

of his words…

of his body moving against hers…

of him saying those words and many others…

She imagined…

the thrust of his hips…

the feel of him moving inside her swiftly and without restraint…

the touch of his hands roaming her body…

the sound of his lips moaning her name in a never-ending mantra…

She clenched. Her fingers were a blur, rubbing furiously against it to release everything inside of her that was desperately trying to get out.

The ache inside of her wouldn't go away. It was becoming unbearably painful.

And she knew why.

She needed his touch. She needed him to fill the void. She needed to move when he moved.

"Oh, fuck!" she slumped over when her orgasm took over. The ache returned quickly, if it ever left.

"Not satisfied?" a deep voice said from the darkness. Her head snapped up and she saw him step forward from behind a pile of crates. Her breathe caught in her throat. She felt every nerve in her body come alive.

"You were spying on me!" her voice cracked in hoarseness. Heather was absolutely outraged.

"Of course. When I saw you leave in such a hurry I knew I just had to follow." he smirked. His heated emerald eyes bored into her soul.

She quickly got up, and dusted herself off. She mustered up her best glare, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at her feet, eyes slowly trailing up her body.

Turning away, she decided she wouldn't say anything otherwise she would be making an even bigger fool of herself.

"Where do you think you are going?" He reached out and grabbed her elbow before she could pass him.

She looked at him through the corner of her eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving, I need to get back to first-class."

"But you are not satisfied?" his voice turned rough. She kept her position and stared ahead. She wouldn't look at him, couldn't look at him.

"How the fuck do you know? I came, didn't I?"

She weaved her way through the cargo hold. It was like an endless maze. She felt trapped.

And he followed her.

Heather continued walking forward, not really sure of where she was going. She had to keep going. She was too embarrassed. How could she look at him and not give in? She wanted to have him so badly. Her insides clenched at just the thought.

In her distracted haste she led them both to a dead end. They were surrounded by crates on all sides. He pressed himself against her back and she struggled to get away from his overwhelming embrace.

It felt so warm, so right. And she hated herself because she wasn't supposed to feel this way about him. She wasn't supposed to want him, to want him so badly that she would do anything.

"Get off me!"

He flipped her around and slammed her against a crate. She lost her breathe at what she saw in his eyes. It was frightening to see his eyes shine with so much heat. And it was all directed at her.

He moved closer.

She felt his hardness against her thigh. She couldn't avoid him when he was finally standing in front of her, finally right where she wanted him to be.

"Why should I? Tell me! You know exactly what I want to do to you." he growled in her ear. She felt his hands slide from her waist, over her breasts, and to her shoulders.

"And you want it."

His hands plunged into her hair and his mouth came down and took her lips harshly. She moaned in shock but kissed back just as fiercely. She needed him so much, and she hated him for making her need him.

She clutched him. The feel of his body against hers was unbelievable. She ran her hands through his soft brown hair. She dug her nails into his back. He groaned and pushed a thigh between her legs. Without hesitation she grounded against it. The friction was unbelievable.

"Open your eyes" he purred into her ears. She hadn't realized she closed them.

And the moment she opened them everything changed. In that moment, with that movement, she was giving in to him.

"Please!" she whispered achingly. He held her stare, and then trailed his hand down her neck till. he reached her breasts.

Her breasts swelled against the flimsy cloth that was just her shirt. She held back a moan when he pinched her nipple.

He chuckled darkly.

His hand went under her shirt, and her stomach clenched involuntarily. She slid her hands down to meet his and she pushed them up until they covered her breasts. They ached, and he teased them ever more. His hands moved under her bra and held her breasts roughly, scraping his finger across her nipple, and tweaking it till it began to pain.

She pushed against his hands, but it did nothing to relieve the need that consumed her. She grabbed his pants.

First the belt.

Then the button.

And next the fly.

She wrapped her fingers around him. He groaned in response to her actions.

His hands left her breasts, sliding down to her hips. In one swift movement he had her shorts and panties left forgotten on the floor next to them. Without pause, he pulled her thighs up around his waist. She gasped at the sudden contact of their skin.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against her. She could feel the pounding of his heart in his chest. Or maybe that was her own? She couldn't tell. Her senses were all fogged up in lust. To keep focused she clutched on to his shoulders, breath ragged with anticipation.

His eyes were very dark now; pupils fully dilated. She was sure her own eyes mirrored his. For what seemed like eternity he stared deeply into her eyes. And she stared right back.

Without notice, he thrust all of himself inside of her.

It took her breath away.

He started a rough, slow pace. She felt as if she was being lifted and pounded into the wall. It was overwhelming. She felt herself clench down so much so she thought she might have been hurting him from the way he was gasping.

But he didn't stop.

Instead his thrusting became faster. The sound of wet skin and moans echoed off the walls. Sounds of animalistic passion filled the air around them. If they weren't so otherwise occupied they may have wondered if the sounds of their pleasure could be heard on the floors above.

She heard was him desperately chanting her name, and the feel of him pulsating inside of her.

Cries reached an all-time high, her face contorting from the pleasure coursing through her veins.

He breathed heavily into her hair, still feeling the tremors of her orgasm as she trembled over him. "That was fucking fantastic."

* * *

><p>I honestly think that this couple would have a fantastic sex life. As darkside astrologers say, two scorpios will either fight each other till death or die of sex. I'm thinking the latter of these two ;)<p>

Contest Bonus: One of my body parts goes to the first person to guess the song reference. See my profile for the rules.


End file.
